The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, and hereinafter will be referred to by its cultivar name ‘Aquamarine’. Hosta is in the family Hostaceae. The plant is the culmination of a breeding program for dark leaf base, dark petiole Hosta. It was bred in Canby, Oreg. using unpatented proprietary parents. The exact parents are unknown.
Compared to Hosta ‘Purple Haze’, the new cultivar has bluer foliage, darker petioles, and a dark leaf base rather than a blue green leaf base.